Crystal Skies
Jodie Vaughan (Born: ), better known online as Crystal Skies, is an English Brony YouTuber with 12,000 subscribers who used to make videos of gaming and live streams as the character Scootaloo from My Little Pony, she changed her name to Crystal Sky (her older OC) on January 14, 2018 due to her being very overwhelmed by the comments of people asking her if she was the real one and them being extremely excited to talk with the "real pony" and she didn't want anyone to be upset. She has changed her OC 5 times to match with her bubbly personality, she then changed her name fully to Crystal Skies, as shown in her newest profile picture updated today (as of December 27, 2018). She mostly creates videos of the show My Little Pony and she also dubs comics and Tumblr stories based on the childrens show. Face Reveal Crystal's face has been revealed her first live stream called Scootaloo's First Live Stream when she was aged 10 so she didn't get to do a real face reveal video when she wanted to. Crystal Skies fully revealed her face in her Celebrating First Live Stream In 3 Months (No reacting) Live stream as her face was easier to see than in her older videos due to the image going blurry and lagging. Crystal Skies Crystal Skies is a light grey unicorn/arctic fox with a magenta mane and tail (as mentioned in her about pageon her channel), she has paws on her back legs and hooves on her front legs, on her front and back right hoof/paw she has a lilac coloured markings, as shown by her profile picture on YouTube. Crystal is the "mascot" of her YouTube channel and also a big part of it, as the owner of the channel roleplays as this character. LGBTQ Crystal Skies has come out as Bi-sexual in her video I'm Bi-sexual made when she was Scootaloo on her channel. She hasn't come out again on her channel but has hinted that she is part of the L in LGBTQ+ in some of her videos. She doesn't talk about it much but Crystal sometimes will bring up the subject if she was talking about any crushes or funny moments of herself in some of her live streams. She also talked about that she has a crush on the My Little Pony character Fluttershy in one of her deleted live streams. Pets Crystal has a Female Lhasa Apso dog named Poppy who is 3 years old, Crystal has shown her dog in many livestreams and even on her Instagram account. She used to have a Female golden Syrian hamster named Tiddles (as the hamster peed on her dad's hand when they first got her, hence the name Tiddles) who died at the age of 4 due to unknown causes. She also had two Male Tuxedo cats named Timothy and Thomas (Tim + Tom for short), they used to be called Ant + Dec as her family wanted twin names and got the names from the TV stars. The 8-month-old kittens appeared on a video in an old(ish) YouTube channel of Crystal's that she started about a year ago but has not been on it since, the video has not been taken down as you can view it on her Introducing My Cats: Ant + Dec video. Personal Life Crystal Skies does not have a job since she is 13 years old, but she does go to school and is educated there for most of her life. When she is not at school, she does a lot of things that some 13 year olds do like, take her dog, Poppy for a walk, draw, colour and she makes YouTube videos in her spare time. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers